Pehli Baar
by Preetz
Summary: Har cheez ki pehli baar hoti hai. agar pehli baar samajhke hich-kichaao toh kya koi baat ban sakti hai? Ye kahaani hai aise do logon ki jinhone pehli baar dost banne ki koshish ki. Kya woh dost hi rahei? Ya kuch aur bhi baney? Bday gift for my friend. Vineet/OC. A little IshYant. Read at ur own choice. PMs later, sry. Upcoming: Humsafars, Its You, LP and SSBN. thoda sabr aur :*
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** An update. I'm supposed to write this in April. I started this in May but due to the whirlwind of problems I was caught in, I couldn't quite make it. I'm truly sorry for that. This is bday gift for my dear friend Daya's girl. I know vry late.. sorry... aur bhi OS likhne hai kuch khas doston k liye dunno kab likhungi. Anyways I hope u all like it.

My apologies to everyone for vanishing from FF for 2 months. Now that I'm back I'll continue my fics with as much speed as I can muster. Thanks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Pehli baar .**

Har cheez ki pehli baar hoti hai. agar pehli baar samajhke hich-kichaao toh kya koi baat ban sakti hai? Ye kahaani hai aise do logon ki jinhone pehli baar dost banne ki koshish ki. Kya woh dost hi rahei? Ya kuch aur bhi baney?

Do Read on... ;)

 **Part one**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

10AM, bureau-

A girl in her early twenties sat thinking-

' _Khadus Vineet. Aaj mujhe puraa din usske saat rehna pad raha hai. I dunno why, but pehle din se hi humari ladayi shuru hui thi. Seriously, mujhe pata hi nahi kyu main usko itnaa napasand karti hu. Kehte hai pyar karne k liye koi waja ki zarurat nhi... lagta hai same thing goes for dushmani. Dushmani ki bhi aksar koi waja nahi hoti... main usey tang karti hu, wo mujhe tang karta hai... ye silsila bas humesha jari! Phew! Aaj mera birthday hai. I know I should be happy. But happiness kaise milegi? Jab I have to work with him all day long?!_

"oye kitna sochti hai haan? Jab dekho khayaalon mei dubi rehti ho!"

Roohi sighed as she heard that tone. Yes she had been thinking too much. She had as usual come to the bureau where she worked as an inspector. She had good ties with everyone but there was this guy who always rubbed her the wrong way. His name was Vineet. She was irked hearing his voice. Closing the file she had been reading till then _(her mind was elsewhere but still, everyone thought she was reading, so what's the point?)_

She glared at the guy in context. He was fairly tall, had got this super adorable smile, his hair always stood out in spikes that it irked her all the more. _He didn't look like an inspector at all!_

"Tujhe koi problem? Mere khayaalon se?"

"arey no problem. Bas mujhe waha kabhi aane mat dena. Bohot pachtaaugi nhi tho-"

"oh shut up! Main tere bare mei kyu sochungi haan? By the way you are late! Aaj ka humara assignment-"

"hello madam! Main bhi ek CID officer hu haan. Meri bhi responsibility hai-"

"responsibility? Late aana responsibility hai huh? Sab log jaa chuke hai-"

"maine bola ACP sir ko, ki main fas gaya tha kahin. Sir bhi maan gaye. Waise aaj ka kaam kya hai."

Roohi took a deep breath. It was her birthday. A while ago she was flooded with greetings from everyone in the bureau except this Vineet guy who turned up late. Why was he late anyway?

"kaha fas gaye? Forget it-"

She noticed he wore a nice white shirt, topped it with a grey blazer. ' _Blazer? Koi aisa aata hai kya? Khud ko Abhijeet sir samjhne lagaa hai!'_

"haan its none of your business."

"maine pucha? Nhi na? I said forget it-"

"yea yea. Whatever-"

"Hume aaj puraa din RamJi studio mei baithna hai, aur saamne wali office pe nazar rakhna hai. actually subah ek case mila hume-"

She explained about the case. Vineet's eyes narrowed in seriousness as he took in the details and understood what exactly they were asked to do.

"ok fine. Samajh gaya. Let's go."

Vineet hurriedly grabbed something from his desk and headed out. Roohi followed him sighing. So the duo set off towards their destination.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ram ji studio-**_

 **Camera person-** "Jai Ram ji ki. Main sab saaman, camera sab kuch aapke bharose pe chodd ke jaaraha hu saab. Nazar rakhna saab. Madam aap bhi-"

 **Vineet-** "oye! toh uss insaan pe nazar kon rakhega jisspe hume shak hai? tumhare phate hue samaan pe kyu-"

 **Roohi-** "Vineet! Tum acche se pesh nahi aasakte? Itne khadus kyu ho tum haan?"

 **Vineet-** "tum ho na. mithi mishti ka bhaandagaar! Main chaahe jitna bhi accha pesh aau, Kadwa karela hi lagoonga tumhare saamne!"

Roohi rolled her eyes and glared at him briefly. She then turned to the studio owner.

 **Camera Person-** "bhaisaab! Aap aaram se jaana uss shaadi mei jahaa aapko jaana hai. hum CID officers hai, humare hote kya aapke saat kuch galat ho sakta hai?"

 **Vineet-** "exactly! Aur waise bhi hum police waale hai. chor nahi. Tumhe kya lagta hai? ki khud uthaake lejaayenge tumhare 18th century wale camerey ko?"

 **Camera Person-** "nhi nhi saab. Mera wo matlub nhi tha. Thik hai.. main chalta hu saab."

 **Vineet-** "haan haan jaao. Chaabi lene sham ko aajana..."

The camera person bowed deeply before walking away.

 **Roohi (low voice) -** "khadus kahika... kitna akad dikhaata hai har waqt! Tameez naam ki koi cheez nhi!"

 **Vineet-** "kya? Kya kaha?"

 **Roohi-** "kuch nhi?"

 **Vineet-** "maine sunaa tumne kya kaha..."

 **Roohi-** "accha? Kya kaha?"

 **Vineet-** "actually tumne mujhse kaha nhi... puchaa..."

 **Roohi-** "kyaa..."

 **Vineet-** "yahi ki tumhari salwar _kameez_ accha hai ki nhi. "

 **Roohi-** "Whaat-"

 **Vineet-** "haan yahi pucha tumne mujhe clearly sunaayi diya. Main tumhe bataadu ye salwar kameez bohot boring hai. bilkul accha nhi hai.."

 **Roohi-** "you-"

 **Vineet-** "nhi lemme correct! Ye salwar accha hai lekin tumne pehna toh iski khubsurati kum hogayi-"

 **Roohi-** "Enough! OK! I take it back! Tum khadus nhi ho! Tum duniya ke acche insaan ho! Sab se acche..."

 **Vineet-** "wow! Is that a compliment? Thank you..."

Vineet smiled coyly at her. Roohi grunted and then arranged their chairs near the window. She sat down picking up a binoculars gazing at the large building present across the studio on the other side of the road.

 **Roohi-** "hmm yaha se sab acche se dikhta hai... gosh... ye vineet! Issne bheja kharab karke rakha hai abhi se... pata nhi sham tak kaise jhel paungi isey.. I hope aajka case jaldi solve hojaye!"

She sat for a few minutes setting aside the device. Vineet was sitting beside her at few feet away. They continued watching the scene before them, their eyes wide open to detect any suspicious movement when suddenly Vineet said something.

 **Vineet-** "Roohi..."

 **Roohi-** "huh?"

Roohi turned to get a glimpse of her partner. He was still facing the window as he spoke.

 **Vineet-** "tumhari... salwar acchi hai..."

 **Roohi-** "..."

 **Vineet-** "tumne pehna toh aur bhi achhi lag rahi hai... main.. main aise hi tumhe... tang kar raha tha..."

Roohi's eyes went wide. She cursed the blinding sunlight flooding through the window that obscured her vision for a moment. She couldn't help but gape at her partner.

Vineet looked at her briefly.

 **Vineet-** "ye colour suit karta hai tum pe.."

And what was that? When he turned to glance at her briefly, she was somewhere sure she saw streaks of red on his cheek! He was... umm blushing? What on earth-!?

 **Vineet-** "that's enough! Moo band kar sakti ho apna..."

Vineet said sheepishly flashing another smile her way.

 **Roohi-** "uh.. umm.. thanks..."

She turned to window again. He too nodded and smiled before resuming his work. She smiled a bit. Hmm, may be he was trying to be nice. They needed to work together. So it was better if they got along well.

Two hours passed in silence. She stifled a yawn.

 **Vineet-** "Miss Mei-Mei... thak gayi abhi se... haan?"

There he is... fir se shuru hogaya.

 **Roohi-** "yeh Mei-Mei kon?"

 **Vineet-** "Ek Chinese show ki heroine ka naam. I think tum ko suit karta hai..."

 **Roohi-** "ha- whatever!"

 **Vineet-** "hmm 2pm. Bhook lagi hogi tumhe princess? Nhi?"

She glared at him getting annoyed.

 **Roohi-** "haan toh? Master chef kya banaake khilaayenge mujhe?"

There was that cute smile again. What on earth is wrong with him? Why is he smiling like that? There was nothing unusual today! They fought like always. And what the hell was wrong with her? Did she call him cute?

 _Nhi nhi stupid.. stupid... khadus.. khadus vineet... cute nhi cute nhi..._

 **Vineet-** "tumhe banaake nhi khilaa sakta! ACP sir ka order hai ki hum yaha se naa hiley... so..."

He pulled out a packet of cookies from his blazer's pocket.

 **Vineet-** "here.. ye cookies khaalo. Yahi aaj ka lunch hai humara."

 **Roohi-** "tum ye.. ye kaha se laaye?"

 **Vineet-** "hawa mei sei.."

 **Roohi-** "haan?"

 **Vineet-** "arey mere desk mei jo drawer hai ussmei bachaake rakhei hai. aate waqt socha kaam aayenge. Isliye leke aaya... chalo khaalo..."

Roohi took the packet. She was still surprised. Itna accha kyu ban raha hai aaj Vineet?

 **Vineet-** "kya... ismei kuch nhi milaaya maine.. tum khaa sakti ho..."

 **Roohi-** "um.. nhi.. wo nhi.. thanks.."

 **Vineet-** "tum soch rahi hogi. Ye accha kyu ban raha hai aaj itna? Hai na.."

 **Roohi-** "huh?"

isko kaise pata :O

 **Vineet-** "Roohi... hum yaha fase hue hai sham tak. Hum ek team hai. aur fir main itna bhi buraa nhi hu jitna tum mujhe samjhti ho..."

Roohi smiled a little and shook her head.

 **Vineet-** "kyu? Yakeen nhi aata? Waise haan tumhe tang karne mei bohot mazaa aata hai..."

 **Roohi-** "hehe.. mujhe bhi..."

They shared the packet of chocolate oat cookies and drank some water; One of them always keeping an eye on their target all the time.

 **Roohi-** "thanks Vineet..."

He smiled looking at her.

' _Issney mujhe kabhi Vineet kehke nhi bulaaya.. lagta hai I made some progress.. shh Vineet calm down! Apne feelings ko bahar laate laate daraana mat iss bacchi ko...'_

 **Roohi-** "mmm cookies bohot acche hai..."

' _bilkul bacchi ki tara hai yeh...'_ Vineet smiled to himself quietly.

Few more hours passed. It was 4PM that was when Vineet's mobile rang.

 **Vineet-** "Hello... Ji... Ji sir. OK sir.."

Nodding a few times and repeatedly saying the same he hung up the call,

 **Roohi-** "kya hua? Kaun tha..."

 **Vineet-** "ACP sir the. Humara kaam hogaya yaha."

 **Roohi-** "kya? Par humne toh bas shuruaat ki hai... na woh Mukul bahar aaya na woh Rasul jisspe humko nazar rakhni-"

 **Vineet-** "case solve hochuka hai."

 **Roohi-** "kya?"

 **Vineet-** "haan humara shak sahi nikla. Mukul gunaa karke, sheher se bhaagnewaala tha. Lekin jaayega kaha.. CID se bachke! Milgaya chokra!"

 **Roohi-** "aur ye Rasul..."

 **vineet-** "woh tho bekasur nikla.. khair abhi humko jaana chahiye. Chalo..."

Roohi got up, stretched then smoothed down wrinkles of her dress. Vineet too got up and the two of them descended the winding staircase that led them out of the building.

 **Roohi-** "oh god! Ye baarish ko abhi aana tha? Haan? Ab ghar kaise jaungi main?"

 **Vineet-** "yar sachhi mei... ye baarish na kabhi kabhi gussa dilaata hai."

 **Roohi-** "puraa din aise waste hogaya... I thought ki ye birthday sabse khaas hogi. Par ye tho..."

Roohi sighed. Vineet looked at her incredulously.

 **Roohi-** "kya hua?"

 **Vineet-** "tum... tumhara bhi janam din... aaj hai?"

 **Roohi-** "whaddo you mean ki tumhara bhi..."

Roo furrowed her brows in confusion.

 **Vineet-** "haha! Great! This is awesome!"

 **Roohi-** "hey tum mujhe bataaoge kuch? Kya hai.. has kyu rahe ho?"

 **Vineet-** "Roohi... aaj.. mera .. I mean humara birthday hai..."

 **Roohi-** "kya... you mean?"

 **Vineet-** "I cant believe ki hum ek hi din paida hue..."

There was a twinkle in his eyes as she looked at him. They were standing at the bottom of the staircase, just a foot away from the road. Around them were many passer-by's who took shelter from the pounding downpour.

 **Vineet-** "tumhe kya lagta hai.. iska matlub kya hosakta hai? haan?"

 **Roohi-** "Vineet..."

Roohi tried not to blush but the way few young girls standing around stared at her made her uncomfortable. Uncomfortable in a nice way and that was scary.

 **Roohi-** "I think it's a coincidence... hazaaro log aur paida hue honge uss din.. its not like we are made for each other." she muttered under her breath.

 **Vineet-** "gosh!"

Vineet grimaced and sighed as he looked back at his watch after staring out at the space.

 **Vineet-** "I cant let the rain ruin our birthday..."

In a flash, he threw his coat over Roohi, covering her head shoulders from the back in the process.

 **Roohi-** "Kya-"

she didn't have the chance to speak as Vineet pulled her by her hand and made a dash in the very next instant. Before she knew she was running like crazy, led by Vineet, to somewhere she didn't know. She knew she should break free from his grip on her hand, get mad at him for pulling her out in bad weather but all she could do was let out a little laugh as she ran behind him, relishing the constant pitter-patter of the rain on her ears, the sound splashing the water, occasional laughter that escaped their mouths. This was sure going to be an awesome birthday.

To be continued...

 **. . . . . . . .**

 **AN:** Daya's girl- I know .. I know bohot late hoon. Oneshot likhna tha. Par woh bhi parts mei likha. Aur woh bhi itnii der lagaadii.. :'( I'm sorry.. truly very sorry. But you know my problems na... -_- anyways I wish you once again a very very merry happy birthday (belated wishes). :* :* I sincerely wish all your dreams come true and that smile on your face never fades. I hope u liked this part one. Love you dear. *huggy* :-)

My other readers, friends and followers... thank you so much for reading.

Other updates will be coming soon. I'm just back. So plz have a little more patience guys. I hope you understand my situation. Thanks and love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** An updt.. yay!

 **DayaVineet's Girl-** Hey dear ur rvw was super sweet I'm glad u like and I'm sorry! Kitni der lagaadi maine updt karne mei… tumhara nxt birthday bhi nazdeek hai. Lol. plz forgive me. Mujhe plot nahi mila naa hi waqt. So sorry re. But ab plot mila hai. Hope u enjoy. Love u.

everyone who read/rvwd/favd … thank u :* love u all.

 **Pehli baar**

 **chapter 2**

RuVi reach a coffee shop… Vineet quickly marches in finds a nice table, his hand never leaving Roohi's in the process.

 **Vineet-** "this is it! Ye table perfect hai.. baitho!"

supressing a smile, Roohi obeys him. She should be mad at him. He's the no. 1 irritating guy and its coz of him that her new dress is all soaky and wet!

 **Vineet-** "chalo accha hai.. pure nahi bheege hum!"

vineet pushes back some of his damp hair, sets it in place, adjusts his collar and smiles at her.

Roohi's hair wasn't damp or wet, thnx to savior, vineet's coat which is now placed on the table. However she got drenched slightly and it gave her chills…

 **Vineet-** "ruko I will tell them ki AC off kar dei..."

 **Roohi-** 'hey! Iski koi zarurat..."

Vineet is already gone, talking with some waiters and store manager.

 **Roohi thinks-** "why did I come here? Ugh! Ab zukam na hojaye! bas"

moments later vineet is back… Chill from AC got a little minimised.

 **Vineet-** "hey relax Roohi. Tumhe zukam nahi hogi. Because abhi hum coffee piyenge. World's best coffee.." * smiles big *

 **roohi thinks -** "ye achanak itna smile kyu kar raha hai. And what the? Is he reading my mind?"

And without warning she blurted out-

 **Roohi-** "kya iraada hai tumhara?"

 **Vineet-** 'matlub?"

their coffee arrives. He hands her a cup..

 **Roohi-** "ye treat… ye sab… kya hai ye.."

 **Vineet-** "aaj humara birthday hai. Socha kuch aacha karu. Toh galat socha kya?"

there's a pause.

 **Roohi-** 'nahi par… hum.. wo.. darasal tum.."

 **Vineet-** "I know I was a complete jerk to you. But look, tum kya kam thi?"

 **Roohi-** "hey! are you calling me a jerk? How rude!"

 **Vineet-** "hey no! no.. mera matlub wo nahi tha. Main.. main tumhe isliye tang karta tha, kyu ki it was fun. Aur.. tumne bhi mujhe tang kia right? Be honest… plz..'

roohi gives him a look and then says..

 **Roohi-** "hmm.."

 **Vineet-** "so lets call a truce. Bohot hogaye jhagde. Lets be friends. Wat say?"

When Roohi looks at him, he has got this innocent hopeful look that she couldn't help but say yes.

 **Roohi-** "OK. Friends…."

 **Vineet-** "great… thank you..."

they shake hands..

 **Vineet-** "I didn't think tum maanjaogi.. so thank you again."

 **Roohi-** "its ok. Is mei thanks ki kya zarurat hai? I think I can trust you. Shayad.. itne bhi bbure nahi ho tum? Haan?"

 **Vineet-** "haan. I mean. Yea. I'm a good guy. You can trust me. Ruko abhi aaya..."

Roohi is perplexed as Vineet leaves for the counter again. A few mins later he's back..

 **Roohi-** "kaha gaye?"

 **Vineet-** "nahi kuch nahi. Zara order karke aaya tha bas."

 **Roohi-** "order? Yaha se nahi kar sakte?"

they finish off their coffee. Roohi wants to leave after paying the bill, but just then a waiter comes with a cake… a chocolate cake..

 **Roohi-** "Vineet! waiter ko maine bill laane ke liye bola tha! Par yeh..."

she watches in awe as the waiter places the yum chocolate cake on their table. As soon as he leaves, music begins to play… a truly enjoyable, melodic version of the 'happy birthday' song…

 **Roohi-** "this is…."

she looks at Vineet who just smiles at her.. she grins widely, the surprised expression on her replaced with a happy one

 **Vineet-** "happy birthday to us!"

everybody throws a glance at their table, owing to the sudden change of music…

 **Roohi-** "ugh! Vineet! Sab log hume dekh rahe hai.. who told you to do this?"

 **Vineet-** "stop complaining! Tum kya ho? Koi introvert?"

 **Roohi-** "ugh! Vineet kumar ye doosri baar hai… jo tumne mujhe insult kia! Aur kehte ho ki friends hai!"

 **Vineet-** "maine kab… uh ok. Introvert kaha. Right sorry, tum toh extrovert ho yar! Nahi mera matlub extraordinary ho!"

Roohi glares at him, and then a small smile makes its way onto her lips…

 **Vineet-** "matlub mahaan ho! Mahaan! ab khush?"

 **Roohi-** "taane na maro toh thik hai… tareef karne ki zarurat nahi!"

 **Vineet-** "ahh thik hai yar! Main taane kyu maarunga? Agar kabhi mara then you have to think, ki mera dost mera tang-khichayi karaha hai… bas!"

 **Roohi-** "really Vineet? stop arguing! Sare logo ki nazar hum par hai yaha-"

 **Vineet-** "Logo ka kya. Ye sab toh hota rehta hai yaha."

Vineet takes a quick look around and some people who were staring averted their gazes…

 **Vineet-** " Ab dekho, sab log apne kaam mei busy hai..."

roohi finds that no one is staring at them now… uff!

 **Vineet-** "happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Roohi! Happy birthday to you! chalo.. cake kaato… wait! Candle lagata hu..."

he lights a sparkle candle… Roohi then says..

 **Roohi-** "ruko… abhi aayi!"

 **Vineet-** "abhi ye kaha jaarahi hai!"

moments later Roohi is back… with another candle…

 **Vineet-** "Roohi ye..."

 **Roohi-** "birthday tumhara bhi hai… socha… ek aur cake laadu.. par main nahi chahti ki hum mei se koi cake khaa khaake itna mota hojaye!"

 **Vineet-** "mota? Sirf mota? You must include moti too you know… tum bhi moti ho sakti ho..."

 **Roohi-** "you! Fir se wohi.. you insulted me again!"

Roohi crosses her arms…

 **Vineet-** "arey you started it.. accha I'm sorry…'

she then laughs as if she made a fool out of him…

 **Roohi-** "dekha! Fir se sorry bulwaya tumse!"

 **Vineet-** "baap re! Ye ladki..."

 **Roohi-** "haan. Kya socha? Asaan hai mujhe jhelna..?"

 **Vineet-** "nahi ab toh sochunga hi nahi… hey! Ye sparkle khatam hora hai..."

 **Roohi-** "uh right sorry.."

Roohi then lights up another sparkle…

 **Roohi-** "ab yahi ek sparkling candle hai.. hum dono ke liye.."

Vineet smiles smugly…

 **Roohi-** "kya..."

 **Vineet-** "tumne bhi sorry bola!"

 **Roohi-** "kab?"

 **Vineet-** "abhi..."

 **Roohi-** "ugh! Haan toh boldiya na… maine bhi toh tumhe tang kia hai.. so.. I guess bol sakti hu… sorry..."

vineet smiles at her…

 **Vineet-** "apology accepted..."

 **Roohi-** "Happy birthday Vineet..."

Roohi smiles at him, her first sweet smile, for him and he smiles back..

 **Roohi-** "aao tum bhi cut karo mere saat..."

he obeys her, they blow the candle.. together they cut the cake, he feeds her a bite and takes a larger portion for himself and smiles…

 **Roohi-** "ab dekho tum zarur mote hojaoge!"

 **Vineet-** "hey I work out yar! And its ok to enjoy on your birthday!"

 **Roohi-** "haan lets see! Sara cake tumne khaliya unfair..."

 **Vineet-** "naa.. tumhare piece se thoda hi toh bada hai. Aur main tumse bada hu. Isliye mujhe larger bite..."

Roohi pulls a face at him… and then

they settle down to grab a bite of their cake and when they're done… Roohi has a large smile on her face… when they walk out, the sky is clear…

 **Roohi-** "thank you. Aaj ka din amazing tha. Humesha se toh amazing nahi rehta.."

 **Vineet-** 'I'm glad…. Dekha! Ye sab humare dost banne se hua. Three cheers to our friendship..."

 **Roohi-** "cheers!"

he held out a hand for her, they high-fived each other and they set out towards their respective homes.

 **Vineet thinks-** "maine humesha socha tha ki log negative emotions ko zyada importance dete hai. Friends se zyada enemies ko yaad karte hai. Kabhi bhool hi nahi paate. But then, friendship ka alag hi maza hai. Maine humesha Roohi ko isliye tang kia taaki wo mujhe ek tease ki tarah yaad rakhei. Par ab main chahta hu ki wo jab bhi mujhe yaad karei. Ek dost ki tarah yaad karei."

 **Roohi thinks** while on her way home…. "kyu maine usska dosti ka haat thaam liya? Kitna tang kia ussne mujhe! Maine bhi kia. But its because he annoyed me first. Khair. Dost banne mei jo khushi hai, wo ladne mei nahi hai. Dost banne ke baad bhi humne jhagda kia… I think doston ke beech aise chote mote jhagde bhi bade cute hote hai… today was great… hope har din aisa hi ho..."

And the duo reach home. A long day ended.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **AN:** chota tha right? Sorry sweety! I will try to updt soon. Pakka.

Plz do rvw guys..

and guys I want to add a little **rajvi/ishyant** … **kya add karuu?** **kisko add karu** **rvw mei bataana…** thank you everyone.

 **Upcoming updts-** LP, Forever yours, Never Let go


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** finally an update! Hope u like this sweetuu… n so sorry ki main late hogai. Humesha late hu… really sorry * holds ears *

hope this update will make u smile :) love ya yar!

And everyone who read/rvwd/favd thank you so much. Love you guys :*

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pehli baar**_

 _ **chapter 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Roohi got up the next day. It was a day off for the team. Holi hai!

She had coffee, had a nice chat with her mom n friends, wished everyone on the occasion and that's when she remembered how her birthday went. Sure this time she was away from home. Unfortunately her mom dad couldn't make it to meet her. But still one guy made it special. She smiles remembering the previous events-

" _kal kitna achha gaya… I never thought Vineet itna accha bhi ho sakta hai… aur pata nhi kyu… ussey baat karke mujhe kisi ki yaad aane lagi hai, jisko main yaad hi nahi karna chahti…."_

just then her mobile beeps. Its a call from Vineet-

"hello! Good morning navya!"

"navya? Ye kaisa mazak hai? You know I'm Roohi-"

"arey mera matlub tha, good morning meri nayi dost, in short navya… nayi nayi dosti hai humari.. yaad hai!"

Roo rolls her eyes.

"haa bolo..."

"arey haan. shukar hai uthaaliya yar. Kab se try kar raha hu. Der se uthi kya?"

"ha. Aaj off hai na?"

"nhi! Arey tum fatafat Dr. Tarika ke ghar aajao."

"arey par kyu?"

"bas aao yar."

"arey main apne saare formal clothes dhone wali hu aaj-"

"formal dress ki zarurat nhi. Chinta mat karo aajao."

And he hung up. Roo was confused but decided she'd go n meet him there. _ACP sir ne bulaaya hoga?!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dr. Tarika's place….**

The main door is slightly ajar. Like no one is around. The silence is eery. Like something bad happened.

 **Roohi-** "yaha kyu bulaaya usne… kya hua yaha? Sab log kaha hai? Aur Dr Tarika? Kahi unka kidnap toh nhi hogaya..."

 _no no Roohi.. aise nhi sochte…_ shaking her head she walks inside….

Just when she takes a few steps, someone taps from behind… she turns around letting out a small squeal…

 **Roohi-** "ohh!"

the sight before her makes her smile. It was Vineet, dressed in white and white pyjama kurta, colour smeared a little over his face and on his clothes….

 **Roohi-** "Vineet tumne-"

She couldn't complete the sentence as Vineet throws a large amount of colour at her…

Roohi is shell shocked at this development. She has never played holi, not even at home. She disliked those artificial colours that damaged skin, especially those mixed in water that never seemed to fade. Holi was doing pooja and Holika Dahen for her, and of course a little colour on her cheeks but this is-

 **Roohi-** "Vineettttt! ye tumne kya kardiyaaa!"

Vineet who's laughing till then laughs harder

 **Roohi-** "haso mat! Iske liye phone kia tumne…. Chodungi nahi tumhe!"

Vineet lets out a small cry of victory and runs from the spot. Only to see that Roohi isn't chasing him.

 **Vineet-** "hey tum ye…."

he looks keenly at her and smiles….

Roohi is rooted to her spot. She pulls out a hand kerchief from her pocket. She is wearing blue jeans and white kurta, white one yeah, which is now smeared in gulaabi.. and even her face was of that damn colour.

 **Roohi-** "har jagah bas gulaabi gulaabi…"

 **Vineet-** * loud voice * "kyu tumhe pasand nahi?"

 **Roohi-** "pasand hai na… par… ugh! Mere baal bhi gulaabi hogaye… tumhari waje se… "

 **Vineet-** "accha hai na. Aaj holi hai." ***** **sings** ***** " Shaam gulabi, sehar gulabi… Main bhi gulabi… Tu hai gulabi  
Din bhi gulabi hai-"

Vineet stops as Roohi glares at him.. he gives her a smile.

 **Vineet-** "arey plz yar. Aaj k din gussa mat karna tum. Tumne gulaabi kaha… toh mujhe gaana yaad agaya. Tumhari galti hai…. Waise gulabi is a lovely colour…."

 **Roohi-** "really? Thanks for letting me know."

Roohi glares at him once more and wipes off her face and hair. The colour isn't fully gone but she wants to quickly find Dr. Tarika n ask for some tips to get rid of the colour.

 _Skin allergy hogaya toh…._

 **Roohi-** "baki sab kaha hai? Sab hai kya yaha? Aur Dr. Tarika..."

she begins to walk towards the door….

 **Vineet-** "arey ye kya! Mujhe laga tum ladogi mujhse. Rang daalogi… par tum jarahi ho! Not fair…. Kitni mehnat ki maine tumhe rang lagaane k liye…."

 **Roohi-** "kitni mehnat?"

she walks towards the door and turns around to look at him.

 **Roohi-** "sab logo ko manaya. Sab ko silent kardiya… taki tumhe surprise dedei…"

 **Vineet-** "ohho! itni mehnat ki hai tumne… so sweet…. "

she stealthily picks up something from near the door which Vineet doesn't notice.

 **Vineet-** "taana maarna koi tumse seekhei… mujhe kya pata tumhe rango se khelna pasand nhi. Socha ab dost hai toh, pehli holi saat mei manaayenge par tumhe toh-"

someone from behind shouts at him…

 **Purvi-** "arey budhhuu! Uske haat mei gubbaara hai! Bhaag warna bheeg jaogey!"

Vineet looks at Roohi shocked, Purvi asks him to run. Roohi just smirks and silently curses her luck.

 **Vineet-** "oh my! Toh ye chaal thi tumhari..."

Roohi throws a balloon filled with coloured water but misses hitting him-

 **Roohi-** "very bad purvi main tumhari dost hu ki nahi… har baar Vinu Vinu kehti rehti hai… usee ki side leti hai!"

 **Vineet-** "haha who bohot pehle se dost hai meri.. thanks Pari. Bachaliya…"

Purvi nods, grabs a pichkari n rushes into the backyard where holi party is going on.

 **Vineet-** "hai kya aur gubbare? Haa? too bad, ek toh waste hogaya..."

 **Roohi-** "you-"

Roo looks around n finds another balloon… a set of balloons to be precise. Vineet sees this n breaks into a run n thus begins the chase.

Vineet runs to the backyard, where everyone else is busily throwing colours at each other. There are shouts, cheers, whistles. Most of the gang are from CID and then the forensic doctor's friends and relatives.

 **Roohi-** "Ruko tum! Shaitaan kaheeka…."

 **Vineet-** "bhag vineet bhaag! Haat lag gaya toh pitega…."

after a few mins of chasing him, getting bumped n hit by colours on her way, Roohi is tired… Vineet is still running around but notices she's stopped chasing him…

she coughs a little and walks to sit on a bench far away from the commotion… Vineet walks up to her.

She looks up.

 **Vineet-** "mujhe geela hona accha nhi lagta… isliye bhaagta raha..."

Vineet smiles…

 **Vineet-** " but I guess its ok… tumhe mujhe gubaara maarna tha na, toh maaro… "

Roohi smiles as she watches him strech his hands. He has his eyes closed. So this was a genuine prank, not some sort of revenge or an act to get her into trouble.

 **Vineet-** "maaro na..."

he opens one eye n signals her to throw…

 **Vineet-** "face pe nhi… pehle bataa raha hu..."

 **Roohi-** "kyu? Facial karaya kya?"

 **Vineet-** "arey itna handsome chehra bigad gaya in rango se toh?"

 **Roohi-** "hmm. Aur tumne mere baalo pe aur chehre pe lagaya uska kya?"

 **Vineet-** "arey who dry powder hai na.. aur ye… ohho chalo jaldi maaro… I'll close my eyes…. "

 **Roohi-** "ok… ankhei band hi rakhna..."

Roohi gets up from her spot n leaves for a minute. When she's back, she's joined with Purvi, Tarika and few kids all ready with 'gubbare' carrying coloured water.

 **Roohi-** "on the count of three…. One two… three!"

multiple balloons hit him and soon Vineet is drenched head to toe in coloured water.

Roohi laughs…

 **Roohi-** "lo ab hui hisaab barabar… main bhi gulaabi… tu bhi gulaabi..."

 **Vineet-** "barabar toh main karunga..."

he grabs her hand and gives a stern look to purvi…

 **Vineet-** "yar tum bhi iske saat mil gayi..."

 **Purvi-** "ohh bura naa maano holi hai!"

Purvi pats his cheek, smearing some green colour in the process and leaves hurriedly…

 **Vineet-** "tujhe baad mei dekhlunga main!"

Roohi is in splits…

 **Roohi-** "haha sach mei… hero ban rahe the na tum! Bade aaye. Roohi mujhe gubbara maaro.. maaro na.. hahaha… toh kaisa laga mera surprise..."

as he watches her all the while, the slight anger he has fades away…

 **Vineet-** "bohot badhiya… I mean mujhe bura nahi laga. Its holi… and its ok…. I dunno tumhe dekh kar aisa lagraha hai, itne saalon se tumne holi manaya hi nahi…. Accha hai is bar manaaliya tumne..."

Roohi's smile fades away…

 **Roohi- * low voice *** "main hi jaanti hu kyu…."

 _An 8 yr old girl was sitting alone in the veranda of her home, watching the children playing holi on the streets…._

 _A boy, a bit elder to her, may be around 14 yrs of age, came to her holding a pichkari in his hand…_

" _hey tum holi kyu nhi khel rahi ho?"_

" _kyu ki mere koi dost hai hi nahi…"_

 _the boy smiled at her innocence._

" _sheher mei naye ho kya?! Koi baat nhi! Ye dekho! Ye sab tumhare dost banjayenge. Aur aaj se main bhi tumhara dost hu… ab aaogi khelne….?"_

 _the girl nodded smiling big._

" _ab jab bhi holi aayegi.. main tumhare saat rahunga…."_

 _and so little Roohi played holi till she was exhausted._

 **Present-** She remembered how the boy took care of her all the while and even argued with his mom for her sake….

But he broke his promise. He was gone within two yrs. Two years of their friendship seemed nothing to him. And there was another big promise, another big truth of her life, that she wished was a lie…. In those two years this boy became her saviour, her inspiration and her everything. She wanted to be with him and only him. And even now and that's the saddest part.

She sighed. That was in childhood. She loved colours, playing holi was fun. But now she has grown up into a reserved girl, who just enjoyed the view.

 **Vineet-** "hey kaha khogayi? Sorry I dint mean to offend you."

vineet waves in fron of her….

 **Roohi-** "huh? Kahi nahi… and,.. its… ok. Koi naa..."

she lies, faking a smile.

 **Vineet-** "maine pucha kyu nahi khelti tum holi?"

 **Roohi-** "kyu ki… chodo na… aaj samjho khel hi liya tumhare saat. Itne saalo baad, kisi ne mujhe khelne pe majbur kia. Aur wo tum ho. So congrats and thank you."

she begins to walk away… her stomach growls…

 **Roohi-** "subah se naashta bhi nahi khaya..."

 **Vineet-** "naashta nhi kia?"

 **Roohi-** "tum karne dete tab na?!"

 **Vineet-** "arey! Accha chalo mere saat..."

he takes her into Tarika's kitchen and serves her some paraanthe and juice…

 **Vineet-** "permission hai. Khana sab ke liye banwaya Tarika ne..."

 **Roohi-** "hmmm… par wo hai kaha?"

 **Vineet-** "hogi kahi… shayad Abhijeet sir k saat baatei kar rahi hai..."

 **Roohi-** "kitna pyar karte hai na wo log ek dusre se..."

 **Vineet-** "haan. Par I dunno ab tak shaadi kyu nhi ki un dono ne..."

 **Roohi-** "har pyar ka happy ending nhi hota Vineet. But I hope Dr. Tarika ke saat sab accha ho..."

 **Vineet-** "tum ladkiya kyu sochti ho ki shadi hi happy ending hai…? Haan? Ok sorry! Shadi happy ending hai. But uske baad bhi life hai na. Right? Happy ending toh zindgi khatm hogi tab milegi… ugh! Kuch bhi boldeta hu main. Plz don't get me wrong. I only wanted to say ki pyar ka hona zaruri hai, shadi se pehle aur shadi hone k baad bhi.…"

Roohi just nods and begins eating….

She finishes off her breakfast in silence. Vineet grabs a towel n tries to dry his clothes a bit, wiping off the moisture. Just then two men enter the kitchen-

 **Daya-** "Roohi! Toh tum yaha ho!"

 **Roohi-** "haan? Daya sir!?Abhijeet sir?! Good morning sir. Happy holi."

 **Daya-** "Roohi tumne hume jhoot bola."

 **Roohi-** "kya?"

 **Abhi-** "haan. Daya ye ladki na. Bholi dikhti hai. Par hai bohot tez."

 **Roohi-** "arey sir. Kya hua! Maine kya kia. Aur kaisi jhoot?"

Daya walks closer.

 **Daya-** "jhoot bola hai tumne. Kal keh rahi thi holi nahi manaati aur ye dekho Vineet ke saat holi manaalia..."

Vineet who hears this turns pink but smiles…

 **Roohi-** "sir aisa nhi hai..."

 **Daya-** "jhoot bola toh saza milni chahiye na?"

 **Roohi-** "arey… sir… suniye na. Maine nhi manayi holi. Usne zabardasti rang daala mujhpe-"

by then Daya has already applied deep blue colour on his cheeks…

 **Daya-** "happy birthday choti… kal tumhara birthday tha na? Belated wishes…."

Daya hands her a small gift wrap. Abhijeet too wishes her.

 **Daya-** "ghar jaake kholna.. and Happy holi. Dil se chahta hu ki duniya ke saare rang, saari khushiya tumhari life mei ho..."

Roohi is touched.. she smiles big and thanks him.

 **Roohi-** "thanks so much sir. This was my best birthday and best holi… thank you."

Soon the trio start talking. Vineet is happy that this time she dint wipe off the colour. Just then Tarika comes in. Roohi greets her and thanks her for inviting.

 **Roohi-** "thank you Tarika. Vineet ne bataya tumne mujhe invite kia"

 **Tarika-** "arey haan. Kaise nhi karti. Main khud tumhe phone karna chahti thi…. But vineet ne kaha wo karega..."

 **Roohi-** "haa usko sirf pareshan karna tha mujhe!"

Roo glares at Vineet. Daya, AbhiRika laugh.

 **Tarika-** "arey ye toh holi hai, bura mat mano tum Roohi. Have fun ok… kuch bhi chahiye, just find me…."

saying so Tarika walks off flanked by Abhijeet. Daya sir stays back to chat with Roohi.

 **Roohi-** "sir main aapko rang lagau?"

 **Daya-** "arey haan kyu nahi! Lagaao ji lagaao..."

Roohi smiles big. She's spending such a good time with her icon. Her happiness knew no bounds. She takes some yellow colour n puts it on his cheeks…

 **Daya-** "nhi nhi… baalo ko nhi…."

but she has already ruffled his hair with yellow colour… she laughs…

 **Roohi-** "arey buraa mat maano sir..."

vineet joins her and together they say in unison…

 **RuVi-** "holi hai!"

Daya just laughs… they then take selfies… drink some lassi….

.

.

.

.

The day has just started… Daya, Abhijeet and some senior cops leave. Now some kids from neighbourhood have joined the party in the garden.

Roohi sits on a bench n keeps watching the kids… Vineet joins her….

 **Vineet-** "dekhti hi rahogi hai na? Khelogi nahi!?"

 **Roohi-** "maine khlel liya Vineet."

 **Vineet-** "kab? Come on yar! Lets celebrate."

 **Roohi-** "ye bhi toh celebration hai… inn bachho ko holi khelte hue dekhna… isee mei mujhe khushi milti hai Vineet…. Thank you. Mujhe yaha bulaane k liye. Ye khushi mujhe dene k liye..."

Vineet just smiles.

 **Vineet-** "its ok. Agli bar just remember friends ko thanks nhi bolte."

for a change he too sits beside her n together the watch the celebration.

Who says happiness lies in grand things? There's always immense joy in every small things of life.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Somewhere** around the place… a guy is talking on phone with someone standing near the main gate of his home,

 **Dushyant-** "maine kaha na sir! main holi nahi khelta… isliye nahi aaya… I;m sorry sir… main abhi apne ghar ke paas hu… plz sir main nhi aa sakta… uh… thik hai sir.. ok"

he ends the call… locking his door he steps out, praying to lord that his brand new white shrt shouldn't get stained. He is really not fond of holi.. is he?

He goes to his car which is parked in front. It just wont open.

Just then a girl can be seen watching him from a distance.

 **Girl-** "haha who khulega nhi mr. akdu senior. Ab dekho tumhare saat kya hota hai! Ready gang?!"

 **girl 2-** "yar mujhe dar lagraha hai. Wo police wala hai aur hum-"

 **Girl-** "arey hum bhi police wale hai-"

 **girl 3-** "par tu uski junior hai-"

 **Girl-** "shut up!"

 **girl 4-** "junior hai ki nahi?!"

 **Girl-** "haa. Isliye toh badla lena hai..."

the girl assures her friends, smears deep nlue colour all over her face and hair… and smiles…

 **Girl-** "haha im ready gang! Jaldi tum log bhi rang lagaalo chehre pe"

Dushyant still examines his car.

 **Dushyant-** "yeh khul kyu nhi raha? Remote problem hai kya?"

 **Girl-** "girls… ready steady…."

 **Dushyant-** "kahi ye koi… prank toh nahi!?"

 **Girl-** "ATTACK!"

 ***splash ***

bucket of deep pink coloured water is splashed on to him. Dushyant shouts in shock-

 **Dushyant- "oh god!"**

 *** another bucket of gulaal splashed ***

 **Dushyant-** "just stop… "

he peers through his eyes and sees that he's surrounded by a gang of girls…

a girl who's seemingly the leader of the gang throws another bucket of gulaal at him… that's when their eyes meet… tensed she thinks to escape… but is caught …

In flash Dushyant holds her hand n pulls her close…. He glares at the other girls...

The other girls panic and rush from there… Dushu turns to the girl he caught….

.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued….

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **AN:** fin, that was lame sorry yar. Hope u like. Since.

Yes I'm adding a bit of other couple. Most of u wanted Ishyant. So here they are. Actually I'm planning to post ishyant parts as a new story. Lets see. Anyway, Thank u. plz do rvw.

Love ya all…

sweetu.. kaisa laga bataana. I'd be glad if it can mk u smile a lil bit :* luv ya :*


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** So here's the next update guys. This will be a short story. Lets see how many chapters it can have.

Big thanks and huggy to my sweetz and everyone :* Love ya guys…

Love ya sweetu.. hope ya like this :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pehli Bar**

Ishita tries to shake off his grip but it's too strong-

And suddenly-

 **Ishu-** "Oh Sir! Sir aap?"

Dushyant blinks and loosens grip on his hand…

 **Ishu-** "ohho! Ye maine kii kardi! Sir… I'm… I'm sorry sir! Ohho ho! Puraa rang diya aapko! Abhi saaf kardeti hu..."

Making an innocent face, She pulls her scarf out and wipes his shirt. In moments he notices that the scarf too is full off colour… his soaked pink shirt has got red stripes too! How fancy!

 **Dushyant-** "enough!"

He holds her hand again… she stops what she's doing and looks at his face and then at his shirt..

 **Ishu-** "Ohh! uh…. s.. sorry… ye bhi ranga hua tha… main bhul gayi…. hehe"

pulling another funny face, she retracts her hand as he lets go of it. wrapping her scarf around her neck, she looks down..

 **Ishu things-** "main padki gayi… aisa kyu hogaya mere saat..."

 **Dushyant-** "that's it huh? No explanation, nothing?"

she looks up at him and he glares at her.

 **Ishu-** "uh.. aap bhi mujhpe rang daalo. Hisaab barabar hoga. Huh? Is that ok?"

He laughs.. it wasn't a mocking laugh or anything. Just pure amusement. She found it endearing.

 **Dushyant-** "haha. Sach mei. Koi rang baaki rehgaya hai.. jo tumhare kapdo pe nhi hai? Chehra toh dekho.. bhootni lag rahi ho!"

 **Ishu-** "Sir!"

Despite that she doesn't get angry, letting out a small chuckle, she hurriedly wipes her face with a scarf and pulls out a small mirror from her jeans pocket…

 **Ishu-** "thik thak hi tho hu. Haa rang hai. Par.. it's OK right?"

 **Dushyant-** "Ms. Walia! Care to explain me?"

 **Ishu-** "oh.. uh."

She looks at him. He has his arms folded, a questioning look on his face.

 **Ishu-** "ummm… mujhe pata nhi aap the. Warna main... panga kyu leti. Mujhe laga wo Raj hai!"

 **Dushyant-** "Raj?"

 **Ishu-** "haan. Jiske ghar k saamne aapki gaadi parki ki gayi..."

 **Dushyant-** "arey par.."

Dushyant then realizes his car had ventured into Raj Sharma, his neighbour's space a little bit. Before he can speak..

 **Ishu-** "wo kitna tang karta hai mujhe! Kehta hai mujhse pyar karta hai.."

his expression stiffens… he turns to glare at the household Ishu points to.

 **Ishu-** "aaj holi k din usey sabak sikhana tha. Shuruaat hogi, rango se! Usko rang acche nhi lagte, aapki tarah-"

 **Dushyant-** "meri tarah?- OK. Fine. Tumhe dikhayi nhi dia? Kisi pe bhi rang daal dogi tum.. haan?"

 **Ishu-** "ohho! Wohi bhaashan!"

 **Dushyant-** "kya..."

 **Ishu-** "m. maine kaha. Bhul hogai."

 **Dushyant-** "hmm.."

 **Ishu-** "sorry! Waise galti aapki hai. Aapne apni gaadi uske ghar k paas park ki. Duur se mujhe laga wohi hai.."

he sighs… Ishu smiles thinking she won. She has managed it well, yes.

He looks at her, her smile drops. Just then Dushyant's mobile beeps.

 **Dushyant-** "Ji.. Ji sir! Holi party mei? Par aapne toh kaha tha bureau… ha ok sir… araha hu… nhi sir.. main holi nhi manaata par.. aaj… haan OK sir.."

he ends up the call. Ishu is about to run away when he holds her hand again..

 **Dushyant-** "chalo…"

 **Ishu-** "kaha?"

 **Dushyant-** "holi party mei!"

 **Ishu-** "par.."

 **Dushyant-** "tumhari waje se mujhe ACP sir k saamne aise jana padraha hai.. ab tumne abhi jo kahani mujhe sunayi na.. unko bhi sunaado.."

saying so he drags her to his car… Ishu resists…

 **Dushyant-** "sir ne sab ko bulaaya hai.. tumhe bhi..."

this time he leaves her hand to sit in his car.

 **Dushyant-** "ugh! Ab toh gadi ko bhi saaf karna padega."

Ishu reluctantly joins him beside and they drive away.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

they reach Tarika's home.

 **Dushyant-** "address toh yahi hai..."

Dushyant mumbles as he gets down after parking his car. Beside him, Ishu is timidly seen walking towards the large gates.

Its her first day and she dint want to meet her colleagues this way. Of course it's Dushyant's first day too but he seems less bothered.

As soon as they enter the house. They walk towards the garden where some kids and adults are still playing holi.

Dushyant remembers his childhood watching the kids… Just then….

 **Girl-** "nhi! Mujhe aur rang mat lagaao!"

He hears a shriek followed by a laugh. Before he knew a girl runs into him, almost knocking him off his feet. But he manages to stop her holding he shoulders.

 **Guy-** "milgayi!"

the guy who's chasing after her throws a plateful of colour at her.

The girl glares at Dushyant, breaking free from his grasp… and then at the guy….

Like earlier, she wipes her face with her kerchief…

 **Girl-** "kitni baar bola! Main holi nhi khelti! Fir bhi dekho..."

Dushyant looks keenly at her antics, her features that come into view as she wipes her face-

She looks… familiar.

 **Guy-** "kyu nhi khelti Roohi?"

there.. that name sounded familiar too. Dushyant smiles… its like hearing the name of a distant friend.

 **Girl (Roohi)-** "ohho! Bachpan mei mere dost nhi the. Isliye nhi khela. Haa, baad mei mile the, toh khel liya. Fir gaye, toh band kardi..."

Dushyant lets out a low chuckle watching her.

Where did he hear that name? Roohi… Roohi… and it hits him. Could it be her? The innocent girl from his neighbourhood during his days in Rajasthan?

 **Guy (Vineet) -** "ohho plz! Ab mil gaye na dost tujhe!?"

 **Roohi-** "haan haan. Isliye! Zabardasti khelna pada..."

Dushyant smiles at the exchange. Ishita watches him lost and thinks its the best way to escape.

Just then someone calls out to the guy-

 **Voice-** "Vineet! Idher aao!"

 **Vineet-** "aaya Purvi.."

Waving to the girl, awkwardly nodding to Dushyant, the guy walks away. Dushyant finds that Ishu is gone too.

 **Dushyant-** "kaha gayi? Lagta hai bhaag gayi… bacche ki tarah..."

standing at a few feet away, Roohi is still busily wiping the colour off her face.

He clears his throat.

 **Dushyant-** "So… ur name is Roohi huh?"

she looks up at him suspiciously.

 **Roohi-** "haan… aur… aap"

 **Dushyant-** "mera naam Dushyant hai. I newly joined CID..."

 **Roohi-** "ohh."

she smiles.

 **Roohi-** "nice to meet you."

 **Dushyant-** "same here. Sabse pehle maine sirf tumse baat ki hai yaha… this is the start, you can say!"

that makes her smile.

 **Roohi-** "sach mei?"

 **Dushyant-** "haan."

there's a pause. He wants to know more about her.

 **Dushyant-** "so.. are you by chance from Rajasthan?"

 **Roohi-** "aapko kaise pata..."

 **Dushyant-** "Bhav Nagar DAV?"

Roohi's eyes widen…

 **Roohi-** "aapko kaise pata? CID mei ho toh sab pata hota hai kya?"

He laughs..

 **Dushyant-** "arey nhi… mujhe… mujhe laga main tumhe jaanta hu. Isliye pata chala."

 **Roohi-** "uh..."

she's confused. He smiles, that little girl from back then, she was at least 5 years younger than him, so it was possible that she dint remember anything.

 **Roohi-** "aap.. mujhe jaante hai?"

 **Dushyant-** "pata nhi.. aisa laga jaanta hu tumhe." ***sigh *** "ek choti si ladki thi.. jo holi k din meri dost bangayi. Uss waqt main Bhav Nagar DAV mei 8th pad raha tha… uske koi dost nhi the toh, uss din hum dost bangaye..."

Roohi's eyes widen again. A large smile forms on her lips. And she continues eyeing him in disbelief.

 **Dushyant-** "aur tumhe dekha toh laga.. kahi tum wo toh nhi… I'm sorry agar… "

he looks at her; she chuckles, with happy tears in her eyes. There's a pause and she speaks up.

 **Roohi-** "aap- tumne sahi pehchana uss ladki ko..."

Its his turn to smile in disbelief…

 **Roohi-** "haa aur… wo hi tumhe pehchaan nhi payi..."

Both chuckle..

 **Roohi-** "holi k din.. aaj.. aaj hum fir milgaye!"

He laughs.. and she too joins him.

 **Dushyant-** "I mean.. sach mei.. wo choti si ladki… tum ho..."

 **Roohi-** "hey! Itni bhi choti nhi thi!"

 **Dushyant-** "haha! Par thi toh tum choti.."

she wants to hit him but he pulls her into a hug…

 **Roohi** **-** "ohh!"

gently patting her back, he smiles.

 **Dushyant-** "I'm happy to meet you again. Main apne doston ko humesha samhal k rakhta hu. Bas ek tum hi door hogayi thi… aaj wo kami bhi nahi hai..."

Roohi smiles big… they break the hug. She shakes hands with him.

 **Roohi-** "I cant believe this! I'm so happy! Aaj hum fir milgaye! Aur we'll be working together yay!"

both exchange smiles.. that's when ACP sir and the duo walk in… (they had gone to fetch ACP sir to the party)

both turn to look at them and greet them with a smile.

 **Roohi, Dushyant-** "hello sir..."

 **ACP sir-** "tum..."

 **Dushyant-** "Sr. Inspector Dushyant. Pleasure to meet you sir."

 **ACP-** "ohh! Toh wo tum ho!"

 **Abhijeet-** "ye kya bhai? Tumne toh bola holi khelte nhi. Par ye toh..."

Abhijeet is amused at his fully coloured appearance.

 **Dushyant-** "wo sir.. wo.. ek accident hua…"

 **Daya-** "accident?"

 **Dushyant-** "haan sir. Ek shaitaan ladki ne mujhpe…"

Dushyant trails off.. Roohi lets out a low laugh…

 **Abhijeet-** "arey ladkiya toh hoti hai shaitaan!"

Abhijeet comments, earning him a glare from Roohi… she then abruptly turns away. Senior hai bhai! Zyada nhi ghoor sakti!

 **Voice-** "accha ji?"

just then a lady walks up to them. that voice…

 **Abhijeet-** "arey mar gaye! Ta.. Tarika ji aap..."

Tarika ignores him and welcomes ACP sir… she also greets Dushyant and they all begin walking in.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A while later-**

Dushyant meets almost everyone in the team. He's talking to Tarika when Nikhil drags a girl inside.

 **Nikhil-** "sir.. ye ladki.. ye deewar chadke bahar jaarahi thi.. "

 **Freddy-** "haye la! Koi chor toh nhi? Shakal se toh lagti nhi..."

Freddy speaks.

Dushyant instantly recognizes her.

 **Dushyant-** "sir ye chor toh nhi hai. Par shaitaan hai. Mere saat Chandigarh mei kaam karti thi ye bhi…."

 **Abhijeet-** "accha? Aur yaha bhi aagayi?"

 **Dushyant-** "haan. Inspector Ishita Walia."

 **Freddy-** "ohh!"

Ishu looks apologetic. Nikhil lets go of her hand…

 **Ishu-** "s.. sorry sir… main.. main is tara… aap sab k saamne nhi aana chahti thi…."

 **ACP-** "accha?"

she looks down… Daya laughs..

 **Daya-** "waise ho bohot atrangi tum..."

Ishu manages to smile.

 **Daya-** "dont take it in a bad way. Yaha CID mei hum sab ek pariwar hai."

She nods…

 **ACP-** "Dushyant and Ishita! Welcome to CID..."

 **IshYant-** "thank you sir."

both smile and nod.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Later after lunch,**

Roohana/Roohi and Dushyant are seen casually taling to each other in the lawn…

 **Roohi-** "I still can't believe it… "

Roohi says pulling her legs up, sitting on the grass… beside her Dushyant laughs…

 **Dushyant-** "ab believe karlena.."

when she turns to look at him, he smears her cheeks with yellow colour…

 **Dushyant-** "happy holi Roohi..."

she smiles. After ages, she isn't mad that someone put colour on her.

 **Roohi-** "Happy holi..."

taking some of colour of his palm, she smears it across his cheeks..

both laugh.

 **Dushyant-** "so.. how's life?"

 **Roohi-** "hmm? Haan sab thik. Just the same. and tumhara?"

 **Dushyant-** "thik hi hai yar! Mujhe aaj humare school k din yaad aagaye! Tumhe yaad hai, kaise humne ek baar holi k din, science teacher ko rang mei dubaadiya..."

Roohi laughs..

 **Roohi-** "haa yaad hai na… humari puri gang thi waha pe.. wo sab ab pata nhi kaha honge! Sab miljaate toh kitna accha hota..."

 **Dushyant-** "haan… waise tera Bittu kaisa hai?"

 **Roohi-** "mera bittu..?"

Roohi's eyes suddenly flare up.

 **Dushyant-** "haan yar. Mujhe laga wo tera favorite hai. I thought u like him.."

 **Roohi-** "like him.. my foot…'

 **Dushyant-** "seriously… kya hua… I even though you might have loved him.."

 **Roohi-** "love?"

 **Dushyant-** "haan. Bachpan wala pyar..."

Roohi is disgusted...

 **Roohi-** "plz Dushyant! Aaj itne saal baad hum mile. Sab k saat holi khela. Bohot khush hu main.. main ab uss.. usske bare mei sochke upset nhi hona chahti..."

 **Dushyant-** "hey! Kya hua..."

Roohi is mum. Dushyant sighs…

 **Dushyant-** "maine kabhi nhi socha tum ussey itni nafrat kar sakti ho..."

Roohi sighs sadly…

 **Roohi-** "haa. Waqt… waqt ek jaisa nhi hota humesha.. cheezei badal jaati hai..."

Dushyant nods.. he shouldn't have talked to her about this. He tries to divert the topic.

 **Dushyant-** "hey andar chalo na.. sab se milte hai.. tera mood bhi thik hojayega… hey listen close.. koi gaana gaaraha hai..."

 **Roohi-** "gaana?"

 **Dushyant-** "haan.."

 **Roohi-** "haan.. haan..."

Roohi smiles faintly as she hears a song…

 _ **Holi k din dil khil jaate hai.. Rangon mei Rang miljaate hai…**_

 _What a beautiful song!_

 **Dushyant-** "lagta hai andar antaakshari chal rahi hai.. chal na..."

 **Roohi-** "haan.. chalo.."

they both get to the feet and move inside..

unknown to them, one person who has come up to call them inside is still standing there, his legs rooted to the spot, his face showing sadness…

" _maine kabhi nhi socha tum ussey itni nafrat kar sakti ho..."_

" _haa. Waqt… waqt ek jaisa nhi hota humesha.. cheezei badal jaati hai..."_

He sighs…

 **Guy-** "toh wo mujhse nafrat karti hai… yeah.. I deserve that."

sighing sadly, shaking off the thoughts, he walks inside to join others.

The day progresses smoothly and it was the best holi ever! Well, to most of them it was.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **FIN!**

 **AN:** sorry guys! Kuch achha ideas aahi nhi rahe! I hope this wasn't terrible. This will be a short story. So yea. I will try to give a better chap nxt time.

Sweetz and everyone.. kaisa laga bataana :) yea this had a bit more ishyant. But yea ruvi bhi honge agle chap se. thodi dosti n masti n thoda pyar. :)

thank you :*


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** So here's the next update guys. Hope ya guys like it.

Thanks so much to my sweetz and everyone who read n reviewed. Love ya all :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **PEHLI BAR**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Holi party ends. The day ends on a happy note for the officers as they all spend quality time with each other.

Ruhana bids bye to everyone with a smile. Holi has given her many reasons to smile. One including her best friend Dushyant.

 **.**

 **.**

 **that night**

 **Vineet's place.**

After finishing off his dinner, Vineet sits on his bed, his thoughts moving back to what he heard from Ruhana.

Sighing, he pulls out an old photograph from the drawer…

the pic has him and his childhood friend, a girl dressed in a nice pink gown, hair falling into her eyes, smiling big at the camera. He too was dressed in a good looking pair of trousers and a long sleeved shirt. When was this taken? 12 years ago may be… the girl was his best friend at school. Circumstances have drifted them off but he always regarded her as her friend… but she….

 **Vineet-** "itni nafrat karne lagogi mujhe… ye maine socha nhi tha yar…."

he goes on sadly, eyeing the pic with sad eyes…

 **Vineet-** "sach kehti hai tu, main rude hu, kabhi kabhi matlubi hu, but itna bura bhi nhi hu yar… main… main majbur tha, aur uss waqt main baccha tha… samjho na..."

sighing again he puts the picture back in the drawer and tries to get some sleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

the following week passes in a blur. Ruhana is thrilled to work with Dushyant a couple of times. She's happy to have so many friends around. Old and new… Even Vineet had become her friend… (ye toh ajooba hogaya!)

so on particular afternoon,

Dushyant, Vineet and herself were walking back after a short inquiry owing to a case.

Ruhana sighed, wiping her sweat.

 **Ruhana-** "mujhe toh laga garmi sirf Rajastan mei zyada hogi but wo toh har jaga hai… global warming! I wish I can fly to antarctica to cool myself!"

As if hearing her thoughts, Dushyant suddenly stops-

 **Dushyant-** "Ek minute!"

 **Ruhana-** "kya hua?"

Dushyant looks at her with a smile. Beside them Vineet to comes to a halt on the side-walk.

 **Dushyant-** "Kya hua? Tera haal itna behaal kyu hai Ruu?"

 **Ruhana-** "Arey sir.. main thik hu-"

 **Dushyant-** "oho! Mujhe sir kehne ki zarurat nhi. Kam-se-kam bahar toh nahi… Main pehle tera dost hu, yaad hai ya bhul gayi?"

 **Ruhana-** "arey nahi! How can I forget? Tum duniya k sabse acche dost the! Aur ab bhi ho!"

Ruhana smiles at silently watches this exchange.

 **Dushyant-** "waise garmi ne sabki halat kharab kardi.. toh kyu na kuch thanda hojaye!"

 **Ruhana-** "Accha idea hai..."

RuYant exchange smiles again. Ruhana turns to Vineet-

 **Ruhana-** "Oye! Tujhe kya hogaya? Itna chup hai… haan Vineet?"

 **Vineet-** "uh Ruu.. main. Thik hu..."

 **Ruhana-** "fir itna chup kyu ho? Kuch hua hai kya?"

Ruhana reaches out to touch his forehead.

 **Ruhana-** "thikthak hi toh hai… bukhar bhi nahi hai..."

Vineet smiles taking hold of her hand..

 **Vineet-** "haan thik hu.. kuch nahi hua yar! Bas kuch soch raha tha..."

 **Ruhana-** "case k bare mei?"

He nods…

Everyone shakes it off and they all have kulfi before heading to the bureau.

Vineet couldn't help but think about it all the while-

 **Vineet thinks-** "agar meri asliyat pata chalegi toh mere liye care karna toh duur, mujhse baat tak nhi karegi…."

 **.**

 **.**

 **that weekend**

while calling off the day, Dushyant comes up with a plan to visit Lonavala.

 **Dushyant-** "main kabhi nahi gaya waha? Tu gayi?"

Ruhana shakes her head…. Just then Vineet arrives, joining them in parking lot-

 **Vineet-** "Kya horaha hai.."

 **Dushyant-** "trip ki planning.. Lonavala.."

 **Vineet-** "oh great! Its an awesome place. And you know news se pata chala that monsoon has set in… Lonavala jaake maza aayega yar!"

Vineet smiles dreamily and Ruhi smiles at this… thankfully Vineet was back to normal and like his usual self.

 **Vineet-** "but ek problem hai.. pata nhi kitne log aayenge.. I mean, pura team jayega toh double masti kar sakte hai right..."

 **Dushyant-** "right Vineet… but.. its ok. Hum kisi ko force nahi karenge… if possible tum humare team mei, sab se contact karna.. jo bhi aana chahega, usee ko uthaayenge..."

 **Vineet-** "great!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sunday morning-**

when Dushyant arrives at the bureau's parking lot ( their meeting place )

he finds Vineet, Ruhana waiting for him

 **Dushyant-** "ye toh syappa hogaya! Bas hum log?"

Ruhana shrugs..

 **Ruhana-** "kya karei? Har koi sunday ko araam farmana chahta hai! But I'm here! With my two best friends.. ek naya, ek purana…"

Linking her arms with Vineet and Dushu on either side, she smiles big…

 **Ruhana-** "I'm so happy..."

 **Dushyant-** "haan tu toh happy hi hogi… humara band jo bajne wala hai..."

 **Ruhana-** "Dushyant! kya keh rahe ho? Band kyu bajegi..."

Vineet answers that for her-

 **Vineet-** "haye how innocent! Arey pura din bas hume hi jhelna padega tumhe! Pata nahi zinda bachenge bhi ya nahi! Aur socho do bechare naujawaan aur ek gabru chudail ladki..."

the guys highfive eachother and Ruhana glares at them.

 **Ruhana-** "main chudail hu? Haan vineet! Tum! Tum ho asli chudail aur daaku..."

 **Dushyant-** "arey ladke ko chudail kaise bol sakti hai..."

 **Ruhana-** "Ok toh wo male chudail hai.. aur tu bhi..."

she hits Vineet playfully on the arm… Dushyant laughs and that causes her to turn to him, she hits him playfully, he dodges her attempts and pulls her into a hug from a side..

 **Dushyant-** "arey hum log mazak kar rahe the.. you are our angel.. chudail bilkul nahi ho..."

 **Vineet-** "bilkul.. hum sirf mazak kar rahe the.."

that causes Ruhana to smile at both of them.

 _ ***group hug ***_

Just then a girl arrives…

everyone turns to her…

its Ishu…

 **Ishu-** "uh.."

her smile falls as she spots Dushu…

 **Ishu-** "aaj.. trip pe janewale the na? Sab log kaha hai?"

Vineet smiles..

 **Vineet-** "sab log yahi pe hai Ishita.. accha hua tum aagayi. Kumsekam char log toh hai yaha pe"

Ishu looks unsure. Lonavala trip, with Dusht Danav? Agar dimaag khaliya toh?

 **Ruhana-** "chalo guys we will be late… bohot ghoomna hai hume!"

 **Ishu-** "uh.. main.. main.. main nahi aau toh chalega na.."

Dushu, Ruu, Vinu get into a jeep…

 **RuVi-** "bilkul nahi chalega!"

Dushyant keeps mum.

 **Ishu-** "its ok… aap log jao.. main aagayi toh.. khamokha kisi ko dhikkat hogi… huh.. sorry guys..."

Ishu is about to walk away when Dushu calls her..

 **Dushyant-** "kisne kaha dhikkat hogi.. tumhare alwava waha aur bhi bohot log honge… you see.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

And with that IshYant, RuVi are set off towards Lonavala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 hour later, the gang are on a highway..**

 **Ruhana-** "uff chutakara milgaya.. sheher ki traffic!"

 **Vineet-** "haa yar! yaha thand hai na.. outskirts jo hai… awesome climate.. looks like monsoon has really set in…"

 **Dushyant-** "yea..."

cool breeze caresses their cheeks and evryone closes their eyes. Dushu however cant enjoy much as he's driving..

 **Vineet-** "waise aapne ye trip ki planning kyu ki?"

D smiles looking at Ruu who's sitting beside him…

 **Dushyant-** "obviously! Meri dost mujhe wapis milgayi.. is khushi mei… besides I wanted to spend some more time with my team… like fun time… yea..."

Ruu smiles big at him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **the drive goes on….**

 **A while later…**

Ishu, Vinu, Ruu are all Ishu too has a smile, she;s enjoying the drive, the ride towards the hills…

 **Dushyant-** "what a ride!" *smiles big * "kitne dino se long drive pe nahi gaya main..." *smiles at Ruu * "ab ek gaana hojaye…"

Dushu turns on the jeep's radio… a song plays…

 _ *** Ye dosti hum nahi todengey…. ***_

Everyone smile listening to this…

 **Vineet-** "cheers to our dosti! kya gaana hai yar! Bas iseeki kumi hai…"

 **Ruhana-** "humari dosti humesha salaamat rahegi guys.. wada..."

Ruu gently hugs Dushyant's arm… and then turns to smile at Vinu who smiles..

He says 'hope so' in his mind….

 **Ruhana-** "arey tum karo waada..."

 **Dushyant-** "ohho Ruhana, tum kya baccho jaisi.."

 **Ruhana-** "bolo na Dushyant!"

 **Dushyant-** "accha baba waada..."

 **Ishu-** "uh toh kya main bhi tum logo ki dost hu?"

Ishu asks meekly as the song ends.. RuVi give her a look…

 **RuVi-** "of course ho! Ye kaisa sawal hai..."

Ishu looks down but then smiles looking up.

 **Ishu-** "thanks guys… koi toh hai yaha pe jo mera dost banna chahta hai, warna mujhe laga chandigarh se mumbai aake maina keli padjaungi…"

 **Vineet-** "arey kyu akeli padogi? Bureau mei sab tumhare dost hi toh hai… samay k saat aur acche dost banenge.."

 **Ruhana-** "exactly!"

 **Ishu-** "right… sab dost hai.. siway ek ko chodke..."

Ishu looks at Dushuyant who just in time looks at the rear view mirror, their eyes meet for a second before they look away.

The day has just begun….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nxt chap- Lonavla trip.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:** sorry guys! Bas itna hi hopaya. Ab se har koi story ki chaps short hi honge…. Kya karei no tym. Ab se no long updts… not even for Lp or anything! Exhaustion mei zyada nhi horaha... but yea I will updt my fics 1 or 2 updates on every weekend.. so stay tuned.

Thank you guys… love ya all :*

 **P.s.** yea ye chap itna great nhi tha… bt I tried my best and agla chap aur interesting banane ki puri koshish karungi… thank you guys :*

 _sweetz- so sorry.. inna short chap.. nxt chap mei maza aayega.. I will try to updt soon. Love ya :* mmuahhh :*_


End file.
